Until the last rose dies
by mirrorsfuxk
Summary: Sam receives a strange anonymous gift with a note that read; 'I will love you until the last rose dies'. She attempts to forget about it, but Danny's grade's are struggling and he's really bad at keeping his thoughts to himself. (My first story in a year, please be gentle) SamxDanny


**So um hi everyone. I have not posted in quite some time and I am so sorry for that. I am sorry for never updating 'Something that may never end', It's been a very busy year for me so far but that hasn't stopped me from reading fan fiction, I've just never gotten around to actually posting some… But here is a quick crappy oneshot for you! I'll be posting more if this is successful! Please R &R**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Sam's Pov

Ugh. This day needs to be over already. But luckily for me, it is! I walked out of my English classroom and trudged down the hall towards my locker.

Everything was going wrong today, first I slept in and was late to school, then Paulina tripped me at lunch, the bitch. I got a C on my History paper which is just plain wrong because I put so much damn effort into that thing. And to top that all off, I caught Danny staring at Valerie. VALERIE. Like, I know he had a thing for her earlier this year but I thought he was… coming around. You know what I mean?

Stupid oblivious Danny and his dumb head and those damn baby blue eyes… UGH! Why do I even like him? He obviously doesn't care for me that way so why do I even bother? I mean, there's obvious reasons why I would like him, he's been my best friend since grade school, I guess it was bound to happen at some point… and he's just… oh I don't know how to even explain this to myself! Whenever I'm near him I just get this rush and butterflies in my stomach. It's like this pulse of electricity flows through us whenever we touch.  
But it's probably just me.

I shook the thoughts of Danny out of my head as I reached my locker. I turned the numbers to the right order and it popped open. The first thing my eyes rested on was a bouquet of stunning red roses. Is this some kind of sick joke? It was probably Paulina trying to play a prank on me, if I touch the roses they might explode or something.

I cautiously reached for them, my eyes half closed, ready to protect myself if they really do explode! But they didn't. "Hm." they're just roses.  
I saw a note peeking threw and plucked it out.  
It read 'I will love you until the last rose dies. -Anonymous' I read it sceptically, what the heck does that even mean? What, is this guy going to love me for a week or two? I just don't get it.

I put away the books I was holding and closed my gloomy locker. These roses would baffle me for the walk home and most of the night.

I put them in one of my mothers vases and you wouldn't believe her surprise when she saw them.  
"Ooohh Sammy-kins! A secret admirer! Who knew a boy would try to court a Goth?! How wonderful! I bet it's from that lovely Dash boy!" *Gagging noise*

Anyway, so it was a weird situation for me. Who in the world would buy me flowers with some cheesy confusing line on it? Sounds like something Tucker would do but it totally wasn't Tucker, he knows about my thing for Danny and that would never happen.  
It could just be one of the jocks or popular girls joking around, Oh yeah let's make the Goth freak think someone actually likes her! It was a big possibility.

Another small possibility, a very very small possibility, is that it might be; Danny. Though considering that he was checking out Valerie today, I doubt he would give me roses. I'm not going to try to find out who did it, I don't want to know if it was out of nastiness or kindness. I placed the roses on my bedside table, thinking that when they actually do die, they will look great with my goth interior and that was something to look forward too.

One Week Later

"Hey nerds" I said as I dropped my food tray onto our table and sat down. "Oh hey Sam" said Tucker, not even looking up from his PDA, I rolled my eyes. Typical. I glanced over to Danny, he looked like crap and half asleep with bags under his eyes and a small cut on his eyebrow.  
"Oh my gosh Danny, what the hell happened to you?!"

His eyes dragged away from his food to me and he yawned "Ohh heyyyy Sam didn't yahhhh see you there" I just continued staring at him, worried about the state my best friend was in.

He looked at me confused and then it clicked "Ohh! um yeah, Skulker and Ember became friends and decided to buddy up on me from 4am this morning! It took me 3 and a half hours to get them back into the ghost zone so I'm just a little sleepy" he explained and smiled, as if it were nothing. Well I guess it happens every day so it was nothing to him.

He saw the worry in my eyes "Don't worry Sam, I'm fine, I just need to catch a few Z's in math"  
I laughed a little bit "Danny you're going to fail High School at this rate"

Tucker put in "Oh he is failing!" He brought up all the students grades and percentages up on his PDA "See this is most of the school's average, it's 80% and here's Danny's" he scrolled down, it read 23% and Danny's eyes bulged open "I actually didn't realise how far behind I've gotten"

Okay this actually did worry me, if he fails, then he'll have to repeat and we won't be in the same grade anymore. "What classes is he failing the worst at?" I asked Tucker.  
He quickly got it up "Math, History and Biology" oh dear.

Danny was just sitting there poking at his mashed potato looking more than 100% done with life. I tried to think of ways to help him. I guess I could help him study for the next exams and it is friday… hmm.

"Hey Danny, if you want you can stay at my place tonight and I'll help you study for those classes, we can totally get your average up!" I smiled at him

He gave a small smile back "Thanks Sam, that would actually be awesome. If only I could keep the ghosts away for the weekend." then his smile faded.

Tucker spoke "Why don't you just lock the ghost portal and ignore it for a weekend, I know you think it's your duty man, but there were heaps of ghosts before you even became a halfa"

"The mans got a point" I pointed out.

"Fine, I'll try to ignore it for this one weekend. You better be a darn good tutor Sam!"

Later That Night 6:02PM

"Danny it's easy! A circle equals Pie R squared and then you just times the length…" I attempted to show him the easiest form of math, he was doing okay but he was still so tired from the fight this morning. He groaned and fell back "Ugh this is hurting my brain! Can we take a break?" he asked.  
"Oh fine" I said as I closed my textbook. "We still have the whole weekend!"

"Don't remind me."

Danny's Pov

I was still lying on my back on the floor and I watched her as she walked out of the room to get some snacks.  
I rolled my head back and my eyes landed on something that has been piercing the back of my skull for 2 hours.

I rotated and stood up, walking over to the roses.  
They were almost dead, which I will admit does match the interior of Sam's room. I smiled to myself as I noticed that one particular rose out of the whole bunch. I picked it up and examined the rose, has she even noticed yet? Do I say something? Oh god I almost forgot that I did this.

This has to be the stupidest move I've ever made, what did I even expect from this? She's not going to just fall into my arms because I made a romantic gesture! It's so corny, oh god she hates corny. WHAT WAS I THINKING?

"What's so corny?" I heard Sam's voice come from behind me. Shit. Did I just say that out loud?  
I slowly turned around, Rose still in my hand and laughed awkwardly because I don't know what to do in this situation.  
She was holding a tray with hot chocolate and cookies. How could you not be in love with her?

She looked at me questionably, a slight blush on her cheeks. "uhmmm uh the uh roses, so um… girly of you? Like… to you girly is corny…?" WHAT AM I SAYING, ABORT MISSION DANNY!

I was frozen to the spot as Sam placed the tray down and walked over to me. "Are you sure that it isn't the fake rose that is corny?" she asked me, one eyebrow raised. I have a feeling that she knew that I got her the roses but I'm not too sure.

"Oh yeah… that too. Who got them for you?" I asked nervously, seriously wishing I had never done this.

I saw her face fall and a look of disappointment smeared across it.  
"Oh… um I thought I knew but I'm not too sure now."

All I wanted to do was grab her and kiss her until all of that sadness on her face was turned into delight. But I couldn't do that because she'd hate me.

I turned around and placed the rose back into the vase. Before turning back to her I mumbled "It was Tuckers idea…"

I heard her take a deep breath in and speak in a low voice "Was it supposed to be some kind of joke?" her voice cracked.

I quickly turned around and stared into her now watery amethyst eyes. "Why would I joke about something like that" I said softly.

She took in a deep breath once more and looked to the ground "You know, back when you pulled me out of my dream? When we defeated Nocturne. You saw my dream and you never said anything."

I knew this would come up one day. "I didn't know what to say. I really didn't know how to explain that I had the exact same dream." I rubbed the back of my neck. Not sure what was coming next.

She looked up and stared into my eyes and I looked back with a glimmer of hope. "Then what have we been doing all this time?" she asked.  
I stepped closer, this is our moment. I pulled her waste towards me and took my other hand, slowly cupping her cheek.  
I could feel my heartbeat everywhere and I was nervous but I also felt like I could do anything.  
We stared into each others eyes for god knows how long, I felt that zap of electricity I felt whenever I was near her.

"Honestly, I've been asking myself that same question for months"  
I think she was speechless and I took that silent moment to steal a kiss. Our heads moved closer and closer and our eyes never left the other until they closed and our lips touched and at that moment, everything was worth it and I meant it when that note said I'd love her, until the last rose dies.

The rose was plastic.

 **First story I have written in a year yay! Please review and tell me if I did okay because idk thanks**


End file.
